Koszmar
by KasD
Summary: Kiedy mały Katsumi ma koszmar, tata Koishi i papa Daichi zawsze są obok, aby go pocieszyć. Slash, fluff, oneshot, Pareting!Daisuga


Dom pogrążony był w całkowitym mroku. Ciemne chmury przykrywały każdy skrawek nieba, czyniąc noc wyjątkowo ciemną. Sugawara spał jednak spokojnie. Ciepłe ciało Daichiego było wtulone w jego plecy, a ramię partnera oplatało go w talii. Obaj oddychali miarowo, odpoczywając i regenerując siły przed kolejnym dniem.

W tym samym czasie, w innym pokoju rozległ się cichy szloch. Niewielka postać wydostała się na korytarz. Szybkie kroki bosych stópek zaburzyły ciszę panującą w domu. Umilkły dopiero, gdy malec przystanął przed sypialnią rodziców. Przesunął drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka. Przez chwilę wahał się, niepewny czy powinien ich budzić. Strach okazał się jednak silniejszy. Wciąż cicho pochlipując, chłopiec zbliżył się do łóżka i wyszeptał cicho:

\- Tato?

Gdy to nie pomogło, pociągnął nosem i powtórzył nieco głośniej, dotykając ręki śpiącego mężczyzny:

\- Tatusiu?

Suga drgnął i otworzył oczy. Uniósł głowę, rozglądając się zaspanym wzrokiem. Gdy ujrzał zapłakaną twarz synka, poderwał się szybko, od razu się rozbudzając.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? - zapytał zmartwiony. Zignorował zaskoczone mruknięcie Daichiego, którego najwyraźniej wyrwał ze snu swoim gwałtownym ruchem.

\- Ja... Miałem z-zły sen. - odparł chłopiec, a jego ramiona zadrżały.

\- Nie płacz, Katsumi. - Sugawara przyciągnął malca bliżej, sadzając go sobie na kolanach. - Już wszystko w porządku, jestem tutaj.

\- Śniło mi się, że z szafy wyszedł taki okropny po-potwór. Chcia-łem uciekać, ale drzwi by-by-były zamknięte. Krzyczałem, a wy-wy mnie nie słysze-e-liście. - opowiedział chłopiec, obejmując tatę za szyję i znów zaczął płakać.

\- My byśmy nie usłyszeli? - odezwał się Sawamura, który też się przebudził i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Oparł brodę na ramieniu Koishiego i spojrzał na syna. - Chyba żartujesz, Katsu! My zawsze byśmy ci pomogli!

Uśmiechnął się ciepło i potargał maluchowi włosy

\- Chcesz spać dziś z nami? - zapytał Suga łagodnie.

Chłopiec tylko przytaknął nieśmiało, nieporadnie ocierając policzki. Koishi ułożył synka na łóżku obok Sawamury i sam wsunął się pod kołdrę. Oparł głowę na łokciu i zaczął uspokajająco gładzić Katsumiego po głowie.

\- Teraz będziesz miał podwójną ochronę. Żadne potwory nam niestraszne, prawda? - powiedział Daichi, przytulając malca.

Katsu przestał szlochać i powoli się uspokajał.

\- Tato? - zapytał patrząc na Koishiego - A ty masz czasem koszmary?

\- Mam. I strasznie się ich boję. - przytaknął mężczyzna - Ale wiesz co ci powiem? Nie ma nikogo lepszego w przeganianiu złych snów od twojego papy.

\- Naprawdę? - chłopczyk przeniósł wzrok na Sawamurę. - Chociaż wcale się nie dziwię. Papa jest taki odważny i silny. Nic dziwnego, że potwory się go boją.

\- A wiesz czego ja się boję? - zapytał syna Daichi przesadnie głośnym szeptem. Widząc jego pytające spojrzenie odpowiedział - Twojego taty Koishiego, kiedy się na mnie zdenerwuje. W porównaniu z nim te wszystkie potwory są zupełnie niegroźne.

Katsumi zaśmiał się głośno, a po łzach i smutku nie było już śladu.

\- Hej, to nie było miłe! - krzyknął Suga, udając oburzenie, choć na jego usta też cisnął się uśmiech.

\- O, widzisz? Mówiłem. - powiedział Sawamura, ale szybko podniósł się i cmoknął swojego partnera w policzek. Srebrnowłosy nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem.

Chwilę później Katsumi zaczął ziewać i przecierać zaspane oczka.

\- Śpij, skarbie. - szepnął Daichi, całując synka w czoło. - Niczego nie musisz się już bać.

\- Kocham was. - odpowiedział cicho malec i przewrócił się na bok, wtulając się w bruneta.

\- My ciebie też. - zapewnił Koishi.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w śpiącego chłopca, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Miał u swojego boku dwoje ludzi, którzy byli dla niego całym światem. Czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że spełniło się jego największe marzenie. Obecnie nie było nic, czego mógłby jeszcze pragnąć.

\- Ty też już śpij, duży skarbie. - z rozmyślań wyrwał go cichy głos Sawamury. Brunet leżał już z głową na poduszce i patrzył na Sugę. Widać było, że ledwie udaje mu się utrzymać powieki otwarte. Koishi tylko pokiwał głową i pochylił się by pocałować najpierw syna, a później Daichiego. Jedną dłoń wsunął pod poduszkę, a drugą objął swoich mężczyzn. Przymknął powieki i już kilka chwil później zasnął, a koszmary trzymał się od niego z daleka.


End file.
